the talk
by lofthouse
Summary: Red and Liz have a talk. I don't own anything. Sorry about any mistakes.


He sat on the chair in the living room of an old house. With high ceilings and small windows it is so different from all the houses in America. He liked Europe, the cuisine, the style, the culture and most of all the freedom. It was only 3 a.m. when he woke up starring through the room he decided that the sofa wasn't that comfortable to stay there any longer.  
He took the book from the table nearby and sat in the chair and opened it. He flipped the pages one by one but instead of really reading the lines and making sense of them, his thoughts where on Lizzie who slept soundly – or at least he hoped that.

Taking a look at his watch and through the window he got up and went to the kitchen to make a tea. When done, he stepped through the front door. The sun just rose and the sky was colored in so many different nuance of blue and red. He loved that place he bought some years ago, he would never bring her here, but this was a place where he could get some comfort and reassurance that it's all worth. Worth the trouble, the angst, the terrible things he had done and is going to do to keep her and him safe.

The little garden that surrounded the house wasn't well-tended. Red wondered how people could tend gardens, but enjoyed the view enormously. The singing that came from the trees, the stream near them and all the flowers and other things relaxed him. Even though he liked fancy dinner parties and other events, he was a normal guy at times. He had to smile about his own ridiculous thought. He couldn't remember the last time that he felt and acted like that, maybe when it came to Lizzie. He wanted to show her the sweet little things, tell her what he knew and be there for her, when she needed it the most. But even he was selfish and to be honest, he needed her. Not just was her presence these past days comforting and reassuring but also he appreciated to be have some near, someone he trusted and could lean on, if needed. He sipped from his now cold tea, but it did not bother him. He looked around the garden a little longer and saw a strange flower, which he hadn't see last time he was here. Approaching the flower he sensed light steps behind him and turned.  
"Good morning, Red", said Lizzie standing a few steps from him. He just smiled at her. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday apparently she was so tired, that she forgot to change.  
"Hello Lizzie, did you sleep well?" he answered while eyeing her intently.  
"I can't say but it was the first night, that I didn't wake up", she took some steps towards him and grabbed the cup from his hand.  
"I wouldn't..." he began but it was too late. She was already sipping and gulping at the tea.  
"Urg, I thought it was hot or at least warm but not cold. How long have you been up anyway?" she said while handing him the cup back.  
"Some time", Red said after taking his eyes off from her and back to the flower.  
"What is this flower?" she mentioned walking to the little place near some trees that only seemed to see the light rarely.  
"Well, I have to admit, that I don't have any idea, what flower that is Lizzie." She turned to him and a small smile appeared on her face.

"You know what they say, don't you?" He looked at her a little dumbfounded and lifted his eyebrow.  
"Care to share?"  
"The most beautiful flowers bloom in hiding." Standing right next to him, she squeezed his hand lovely and whispered something that he barely could hear and walked towards the house. He was sure that she said "just like you".

"Elizabeth", he called her and she stopped. "Did you really mean what you said about the apartment?" He needed to know how she truly felt about it. This flat was more Raymond than Red or Reddington. Red could truly understand that she was so very angry with him. But nonetheless it hurt him somehow, that she used the word creepy – it was a place, that he could be himself or at least what was left of that man – so is the place they were staying at right now.  
"Some of it yes, but not all of it." They were both silent for some moments, until she continued.  
"I was furious with you and myself. You were shot, Dembe sent me to get the encryption machine from a place. And when I was standing in the living room with all the pictures and your memories I felt overwhelmed. A part of me was angry, that I never really considered you to be that kind of person. Having a personal place of your own, but now I know how important it is to keep that part alive."  
"Lizzie, a simple yes or no would have been enough in this case"  
"I know, but I wanted to explain myself. I liked the apartment, but this house here might be my favorite. And from knowing you, you are very fond of this place otherwise you wouldn't have brought me here."  
"Yes, this is a place that reminds me of a lot of things."  
"Tell me about them."  
He clenched his jaw he could not allow himself to share all those emotions and memories with her. Sensing that he would decline her, she moved to him again and hugged him.  
"Don't be afraid of sharing Ray, I'm not going anywhere".  
"Maybe you will some time".  
"Maybe but first I want to know you Ray like you know me".

He caressed her hair lightly and put a kiss on her cheek.  
"Let's get some tea. I can't tell stories without having a good cup of tea".


End file.
